The following references, listed by publication number, are believed to reflect the current state of the art:
U.S. 6,880,081 to Itkis;
WO 2007/086046 of NDS Ltd.;
WO 2005/114733 of NDS Ltd.; and
WO 2003/102510 of NDS Ltd.